


Stop and Smell the Roses

by tomlinseraph



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Flowerchild!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinseraph/pseuds/tomlinseraph





	Stop and Smell the Roses

Roses are so overrated, Harry thought as he neatly clipped the thorns off of yet another dozen roses that were ordered. They dont even smell that nice, he thought again. Sighing, he continued to work carefuly so that his fingers werent pricked, not that they ever were, Harry was always delicate with his flowers. He owned a neat little shop on the corner of the street. Its fancy golden letters that spelled Styles' Flower Styles against the bright purple always caught the attention of passing bystandards. Inside, it was painted white, but it almost didnt seem like it because of the vibrant colors the flowers would give off. There were strong yellows but soft blues, there were bright lily's but light colored orchid's, and some of the most extravigant vaces that made any banquet look at least ten times prettier. Harry took pride in his work, his flowers. It kept him busy and happy, what more could he want?

In his three years of working there, Harry had seen all sorts of costomers: eager prom dates, apologetic husbands, giddy newly weds, even greiving mothers. Never though, had he ever gotten a costomer quite like this one. A few days ago, a cute girl made an order of a dozen carnations to come in one of his narrow-necked amythest vases. A pinkish ribbon and a bow was also requested, and a small tag that read Happy Birthday. Harry thought it was an exquiset choice of colors, maybe a little over the top, but it worked. He kindly took the order and assured the young lady, who sighned under the name of Tomlinson, that it would be ready in a few days for pick-up. When time came for the pick-up, Harry got it out from its place on the higher shelves and set it on the counter. He was always on top of this orders and the young woman should have been coming in soon. Harry went back to making some flower crowns, its something he had come up with himself and thanks to some of the basket weaving classes he was taking, it actually wasn't that hard. They were quite the hit, both the ones made with real flowers and the fake ones. His crowns were usually for one-time occasions, but it looked beautiful and people wanted them. He continued working on them quietly, while his iPod played his indie bands through the shop's speakers, but the ding of the doors' bell made him look up from his work.

Harry nearly gasped. As was said, never had he ever gotten a costomer quite like this one. He was a rouged young man with dyed hair as black as his clothes and the liner framing his eyes. Those eyes- god those eyes, Harry thought. They were like two marbles that held the earths oceans, piercing through Harry's very core. He wore a navy blue beanie and his lip was pierced, as well as his eyebrow. Tattoos ran up and down his right arm while the other looked stainless. The strangers entire enigma poisened the lively mood of the colorful shop where ever he stepped. This boy was seeping out a shady mood that reeked of sin. He seemed dangerous, but oh, so intriging. Harry's knees were shaking already and the boy had yet to do anything.

The boy quickly assesed Harry, looking him over once. Louis almost laughed. The pansy he was looking at from across the counter looked quite silly with his crimson over-sized jumper, black skinny jeans, and boots. His curls were cute, but they were adorned with lotus flowers and it made Louis snicker. It amused him. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at Harry, purposley wanting to make him look away since he felt a bit uncomfortable being gawked at.

Blushing, Harry immedeatly turned back down to his flower crowns, pretending to continue working but really, his fingers were shaking too much to pull and weave the stems correctly. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw his costomer huff in annoyance and roll his eyes away from Harry, turning back around to bang his forefead against the front door.

Harry decided to be brave. He cleared his throat, "Is th-there anything I can help you with?"

The boy spun around quickly and quirked an eyebrow at Harry. He opened his mouth to say something, probably somthing rude, but the door opened again.

"God, Louis. You couldn't wait for me?" The young girl from last week bustled in through the doors and she playfully slapped the boys arm.

Harry said nothing, he just stood there awkwardly, praying to god they weren't together.

"Did you get our Mum's flowers?" She asked him.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding.

"Does it look like I've gotten her flowers?" He snapped, backing away from her.

Just then, the girl turned to Harry. "Oh, hello." She smiled.

"Ms. Tomlinson, correct?" Harry smiled weakly, already reaching for the flowers on the side counter.

"Yes- oh my, they're lovely." She said looking at the arrangement. "Aren't they, Louis?"

Louis effortlessly looked in her direction and grunted a response that was neither positive nor negative.

"Well, Mum will like them." She mumbled to herslef, reaching for her purse to pay for it all.

Momenteraly, Harry forgot Louis was there and he chatted with the young girl. "Its a lot of the same color, but it matches and its still easy on the eyes. You made a good choice, your mum should love it." He said kindly.

"Kiss ass." Louis coughed out. His sister glared at him, but Harry just quietly looked over at him. He had a mischivious smile on his lips, hoping to get Harry riled up.

Harry knew better though, he knew what kind of game he was playing. He cleared his throat. "A kiss ass is better than being just a regular ass." He quietly murmered without missing a beat.

Louis' smile dissapeared and he rolled his eyes again, facing the door to lean his forehead agianst it and groan. His sister had a smug look on her face but she didn't say anything about it, simply handed Harry the money.

Harry was counting her change back when she took notice of his crown. "What's that?"

"Its a flower crown, this ones with fake flowers, but you can get them with real ones, those'll only last you a day though." He shrugged.

She looked at them a moment longer. "Louis? Don't you think she'd like one of these? We could get her a fake one and she could wear it on Mother's Day too!"

Louis turned around, slumping, "Whatever makes us leave faster."

She ignored her brother. "Do you have any fake ones already done? Perferably the same color as her vase."

Harry had to think about it, but he searched the back for some of his already done crowns. There was one that was done with small daisy flowers with light purple baby breath entwined with it. Victoriously, he went back to the register. "This is the closest thing I have."

"I'll take it!" She smiled. "Oh, she'll love it."

Harry quietly counted it up and charged her for the crown too, all the while sneaking peaks at her older brother, whos bum was out in perfect view. Harry couldnt help but lick his lips, he needed to control himself.

"Thanks so much!" She smiled, just before taking her items.

"It was no problem, really." Harry smiled kindly.

He turned around and looked for the next order that should be coming for pick-up, in about an hour. Harry looked for it, but he was distracted by the fit young lad that was still in his store. He heard the siblings murmering just before he heard Louis bark at her, followed by a loud crash.

"Just leave me alone!" He growled, swatting the flower crown off his head and taking two clumsy steps back, straight into Harry's table of imported vases. Everyones heart stopped, especially Harrys. His vases, his beautiful collection of vases, all came crashing down, leaving colorful shards of glass all over the white floor. It was almost beautiful, if not so destructive.

No one dared to breath. Harry clenched his jaw and Louis' sister gasped. Louis on the other hand looked surprised, but not the least bit sympathetic.

"Louis." His sister hissed.

"Get out." Harry gritted quickly. "Just get out, the both of you."

Silent as mice, they both scurried out of the store. Louis didnt even apologize. Harry stood there helplessly, he felt like crying but no tears came. Instead, he miserably got out the broom and the dust pan to clean up the mess. By the end of it, seven of his most percious vases were completely destroyed, the others were salvageable. Still, Harry knew it was a loss. He locked up early and sulked home.

 

Unexpectedly, the next day, as Harry was barely setting his things a side to get ready for today, the doors chiming bell ran, indicating someone had just come in. Harry was in the back, getting other vases to place on the table, where his now broken ones had once been. He heard the bells and thought it was starange for someone to come in this early, with his box of vases, he went back up front, setting the box on the counter so see who it was. It was the very last person he wanted to see right now.

“What are you looking at?” Harry sneered at the boy, mimicing his statement from the day before. The boy who looked exactly the same as yesterday, in his black outfit and bolded eyes, the ones Harry still swooned over, despite his anger towards him.

Louis was taken aback by his response, but what else should he have expected? “M’sorry about yesterday.” He said carefully.

“So am I.” Harry responded, carefully removing the vases from the box and unraveling them from their tissue paper and packing peanuts.

“How can I make it up to you? What will it cost?”

"Those are two entirely different questions."

"What?"

"It will cost you at least one hundred twenty-five pounds, but that wont make it up to me." Harry explained, shrugging.

Louis didn't think that made any sense, he rolled his eyes. "Look, Im trying to be nice here, so whatever it is I need to pay, I'll pay it."

Harry wasn't satisfied with that. As upset as he was, he saw something more behind the punk-ass attitude and cold metal piercings, somthing his eyes gave away. Harry made a decision right then and there. "You'll work for me for free for the next month. You've still got to pay though, at least sixty pounds. Plus your work here, should be enough."

Louis couldnt believe his ears. "You expect me to pay you while Im working for you?"

Harry shrugged, "It wont be that bad, you can start today. I dont work the entire day, calm down. Just be here Monday through Friday from ten until three."

"But Im busy during the day." Louis groaned.

"Are you in Uni?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well no but-"

"Do you have any other jobs?"

"Well Im in a band-"

"You can still practice and most of your gigs should be after three, right?" Harry pressed. When Louis didn't say anything Harry smiled and clapped his hands. "Good! Then we can start today. You can unload these vases." He said, setting the box aside for Louis to start.

Louis stood there skeptically for a moment, he didnt think this was actually happening. He just figured he'd get a speech about being reckless, pay some spare change and then he could leave. That just wasnt the case though. Sighing, he dragged his feet to stand by the counter, unpacking the vases. This is going to be a long month. Louis thought.

 

It started off with bickers and fights, simple things they knew they didn't have to argue about, but did anyway.

"You've got to keep the colors together." Harry said.

"Thats what im doing!" Louis said, placing yet another blue vase with the purples, knowing he was doing it wrong, but not caring enough to do anything about it, they looked the same to him.

"You're just color blind." Harry would say, knowing exactly what Louis was thinking.

"You're just insane." Louis would snap back.

Their bickering lasted only a few days, when eventually, Louis just accepted his role and no longer questioned Harry nor snapped back at him. He didn't hate Harry, honest he didn't, he had just liked being mischevious enough to start fights. Harry knew Louis wasnt really that much of an arse either, he started the small arguments just as much as Louis did. It was almost like flirting the way they arched their eye brows and snapped out sarcastic remarks, trying to rile the other up, and it worked, too.

"Here, water my flowers." Harry instructed another day.

Grumbling, Louis filled the small watering can and went over to the side of the store that held all the flowers. This side had clear sky lights that let the light through, the windows were open and Louis was always worried someone would see him. Carelessly, Louis began watering the dumb plants, remembering Harry's five second rule on the singles, but ten second rule on the patches.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped from the other side of the store. He hated to admit it, but he always kept an eye on Louis.

"Watering the bloody plants!" He said defensively.

"Dont get water on their petals!" He said running over, making is flower crown slump down to his forehead. "The water droplets on the petals make the sun to shine through them like a magnifine glass would, it leaves ugly little burnt-through holes." He said, blowing the water droplets off the petals. "This means the leaves too, pour the water at its base."

Louis just stared at him, he stared at his crooked crown and his furrowed brow that looked—dare he say—cute. Louis couldnt help but marvel at his green eyes, he never noticed they matched the lively stems of his flowers. Rendered speechless, Louis simply huffed at him and turned to continue. That made Harry smile.

At the beginning of his second week, Harry decided he might as well start teaching him how to make flower crowns, more women wanted them for special occasions and Harry didnt blame them, he loved wearing his specially made one out of lotus flowers. He went in early that day and grabbed all the supplies and set it out on the table, ready to teach Louis. Harry knew it wasnt going to be easy, in fact, he was expecting Louis to scoff at him and instead offer to wipe down the new shipment of vases instead. Harry would be persistant though, he wanted an excuse to be next to Louis, since Louis was usually on the other side of the store complaining about the shit indie music. Harry swears that hes heard Louis humming before and hes sure Louis secretly loves it. That was besides the point though, Harry just wanted to be close to Louis for a day, at least today. When he came in, Louis had arrived just a few minuest late in his motorcycle that Harry was intimidated by. It was loud and the fumes were terrible, Harry doesnt understand how Louis could ride it.

"What have we got today?" He asked, setting his helmet behind the counter, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair before pulling a beanie out of his back pocket and slipping it on. It was the same navy blue one Harry remembers.

"We're making flower crowns." Harry said, getting Louis' started for him already.

"A what?" Louis asked, wrinkling his nose in detest. Harry sighed, he expected this, he pointed to the one on his head.

"Oh. Do you always wear that?" Louis scoffed at the crown.

"Yes, thats my advertisement." He lied, he really just loved wearing it. "You should wear one too, you work here."

"Not even over my dead body." Louis hissed, Harry only chuckled and called him over to sit down next to him. Louis was actually more attentive than Harry would have expected him to be. He handed him his base, which was just a bunch of fake stems entwined and incircled around each other into a circle. Harry insited Louis measure it with his own head, but Louis said there was no need to because he wouldnt be caught dead with one on. Harry chuclked again and kept teaching him. He showed him to entertwine the stems correctly by placing his hands on his and guiding his fingers. Louis shivered as his hands were enveloped in Harry's large ones, they were warm. Harry pretended not to notice his shiver and instead focused on talking as slow as possible just so he could touch Louis a little longer. Harry taught him how to clip the end of the stems so that they souldnt poke at his head. He taught him to to place the flowers correctly and how to be gentle, even though they were fake flowers. Harry let Louis chose his own flowers, but again, Louis insisted it was pointless since he wasnt going to be the one wearing it. Still though, Harry let him.

They had fun, Louis' flower crown came up lose and sloppy, but Harry insisted it was great for his first try. They tried it one more time before a costumer came in and Harry went to making the order while Louis watered the plants. Harry caught him humming to the music again and Louis caught him staring for a moment, they blushed and didnt dare make eye contact again. With practice, Louis was able to make decent enough crowns that Harry let him fill out orders. Louis hardly ever complained any more and now, they actually got into normal conversations.

"Why'd you get into this flower stuff anyway, was you're mummy a florest too? Or are you just gay?" Louis teased.

Harry smiled to himself, having gotten used to his antics, "Both, actually." He said proudly.

"Ah," Louis said thoughtfuly, entirely unfased. "I would have gone with closet gay who still lives with his mum and maybe grew up around girls."

"Thats not entirely wrong." Harry said from his spot on the counter, he sat back and decided to just watch Louis water the plants. "I am as far out of the closet as Ellen DeGeneres." Louis chuckled at that. "I may have been raised by girls and my mum may have been a florest, but that has nothing to do with being a florest, I still enjoy it all on my own." Harry said defensivly, crossing his arms. At the very last second, he added, "And Louis," Harry teased, "I have my own place too." He winked.

The way he said it sounded like a suggestion, a hint. Louis' body got goosebumps all over and he shivered. He lost count of the seconds and simply moved on to the next plant, hoping he applied the right amount of time and that Harry hadn't noticed.

"What kind of music does you're band play?" Harry asked another day. They were on their third week and completely accustomed to each others company by now

Louis stopped eveything he was doing to turn around and look at Harry. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged, already excited and making his way over to unplug his iPod from the speaker's set. Louis walked over as well and pulled out his phone, he found a video and plugged it in, letting the audio play through the speakers of the store. Loud drums ran through the speakers and Harry went to lower the volume, that made Louis smirk. Harry listened carefully and as soon as he heard the electric guitar he could tell which song it was.

"That's Fall Out Boy!" Harry said, rather proud of himself, "Come on, Louis, who doesnt know them? Give me something different."

"Alright, fine, smart arse." Louis grumbled, .

Am I more than you bargined for yet?

Suddenly the lyrics came to life in the speakers and Harry could tell it wasn't the original singer and he grabbed hold of Louis arm so that he didn't change it. 

"Wait, wait, is that you?"

"Sure is." Louis said arrogantly.

Harry shot him a glance as if to say 'you have a right to be cocky however I refuse to acknowledge how talanted you are'. And Louis just raised his eyebrows as if to say 'you know Im good' and then walked away to continue color coordinating the arangements of fake flowers. They had gotten into the habit of talking to each other with their eyes. It was a strange phenomenon that they both still found quite comforting. Harry said nothing more and they continued to listen to all of the videos Louis had of his band on his phone.

"What are you guys called anyway?" Harry asked.

"The Rouge." He answered automatically, spinning around and looking Harry stright in the eye like a puppy who just got called.

Harry saw how bright Louis' eyes got when he talked about his band and he decided to ride this out as much as he could. "Where and how often do you guys play live?"

The smile on Louis' face was immedeate, and Harry could feel it in the room even after Louis turned away. "We play at a couple different places. A few bars, festivals that come into town. We do a lot more garage videos and put things up online though. Occasionally, i'll convince the boys to do acoustic covers at coffee shops and for fun, at parks. We're up for hire just about anytime. They're little gigs scattered across London, our only steady one is every Friday night at Greasewood Flats, its a little biker bar, they have an outside stage and everything. They usually play country music but once a week they have us come in to change things up a bit. The pay isnt all that great, but we love it, you know?"

Harry nodded, he understood. Flowers arent the ideal way of living, but he loved what he did. "Do you do anything else?"

"Of course I do!" Louis said excitedly. "I eat, I sleep, I spend time here."

Harry sighed. "Well shit, I had no idea."

Louis chuckled. "I paint."

Harry actually stopped and looked over. "You do?"

He shrugged under Harry's gaze. "I do."

Harry kept a lingering stare on Louis, he wouldnt have ever guessed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Cool."

Louis nodded. "It is pretty cool."

They both returned to doing their tasks and Harry thought that was going to be it, but it turned out the band wasnt the only thing Louis liked to talk about.

"I do commissions too, like I take requests." He started. "It used to be a fun hobby, but one of my mates, Zayn, took me under his wing and introduced me to some high and mighty people in London that were interested in my art. Hes a cartoonist and does street art, like spray paint, yeah? He's quite popular, I wouldnt have gotten so into painting if it weren't for him."

"How'd you meet him?"

"He also sketches costomized tatoos, a couple of his own designs are on me, actually. I tell him what sort of thing I'm looking for and he displays it beautifuly. I went to his shop so often, we hit it off."

Harry nodded. He loved the way Louis talked about the things that interested him, 'displays it beautifuly' was something he never thought he'd hear Louis say. "He sounds quite successful." Was all Harry could think to say, it occured to him that maybe Louis had a thing for Zayn, the way he talked about him; he didnt like that.

"He is. He's supporting a family now and everything."

Harry unclenched his jaw and relaxed his shoulders. He asked him how long he had been painting and singing and Louis went on a rant about being an artsy kid in high school. He was in everything, theater, he did musicals, ceramics, drawing, painting, sculpting. Louis was very well read too, naming off his favorite playwrites. Harry could listen to him talk all day.

And that's how the rest of their month was spent. From only grunting at each other, to having full conversatoins about what they liked. Louis admited he liked listening to Harry's music, even though he still thought it was just a bunch of indie crap and Harry admited he liked listening to Louis sing. Louis would sing for him while they worked on flowers. Harry told him how he loved being in touch with nature, how he thought flowers were like a gift from nature. The fact that they exist amazed him because somewhere along evolving, plants decided to just create soft, colorful creatures that could feed themselves. Harry had never told anyone else that, and Louis respected his ideas. Louis doodled pictures of Harry as a flower and Harry hung up every single one. Their days in the shop turned into more fun than work and both boys were enjoying it. Louis' working period was coming to an end and they both knew it. It wasnt until the last friday of the month came by, just around closing time, that Louis said anything.

"You know, I really am sorry I broke all those vases."

Harry had a sad smile on his face at the memory. "I believe you now, it's okay."

Louis stood there a little bit longer, he looked fidgety and uncomfortable.

"Louis, what is it?"

Louis sighed. "Your flower crown has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever seen. Your smile was so dumb and goofy the first time I walked in here and this whole damned store...this whole damned store was so beautiful, too beautiful. I fell in love with it. Mostly because I wanted to sit here and paint it and I-I hated myself for what I did. I'm sorry. And-and I didnt even plan it, it just sort of happened. You had me take out the trash my first day on the job, and well- it sounds stupid, but I took it. I took your trash Harry, because it had all the shards of glass in it, and I thought if I made something out of it, like a whole new vase, It would get me out of here quicker because, Christ, Harry, I really didnt want to work here at first. I thought I had better things to do than kill everything in here."

Harry chuckled, but he stood there frozen, quite amazed. Louis was normally so confident; he had gotten softer and softer as the weeks went by but he was like putty in Harry's hands.

"But I didnt know what to do at first, I couldn't make a vase. I also had other art pieces to work on and stuff. But then I got to know you, and really know the store, and I didnt want to leave, but I have just the thing."

Harry smiled. "What is it? Where is it?" He was excited.

Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him outside to his motorcycle. There was a big, cardboard covered, frame tied to the front of Louis' motorcycle. He took the bungie straps off of the metal frame on the bike and handed the large heavy framt to Harry.

"Im so excited." He giggled, ripping at the cardboard that was protecting it.

"Be careful! It's heavy!"

Harry ignored him and pulled out the frame. It was a clear glass base frame and in between there was a beautiful arrangement of a dozen roses that were assembled together with the shards of glass. The stems were a malachite aquamarine and the different buds were all sorts of colors ranging from a tinted teal to a solid colored saffron that lightened in the sunlight. Harry saw his periwinkle vase in the colors as well as the shards of the dark, midnight vase and the crystals that had been embeded in the mouth of it, they served as the black background. The whole thing was delicately brought together, Harry fell in love with it.

"You hardly have any roses around, I thought you could use some."

There were tears pooling in Harry's eyes, no one had ever done something like this for him. "I fucking hate roses." He laughed. "I love it, thank you."

Louis knew Harry's frustration with roses, but made it for him anyway, he knew he would appreciate the artistic sense in it. "Ugh, I knew its my last day and all, but, I was hoping youd like to come to the biker bar with me to see my band play? We can hang out after, if you'd like."

Harry's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Louis blushed. "Only if you're going to say yes."

"Of course. Let me just put this back." Harry scurried inside and gently set down the gift and grabed his wallet as well as his keys and a few other things. He locked up and made his way back to Louis, although he froze a coupld steps away.

"I'd need a helmet."

"Way ahead of you." Louis said, pulling one out of the seat that lifted up for the compartment that was underneath it.

Harry hesitated again, he knew motorcycles were dangerous, but he trusted Louis. "You had better be worth it." He muttered under his breath. Louis only laughed.

The bar its self was decent, however it was quite packed, since it was a Friday night and tons of people wanted to go to a bar to drink away their stressful week. Louis introduced Harry to Zayn and the two sat quietly near the front of the stage waiting for their friend to come on. Zayn was extremely quiet, but they talked some and got along just fine. When they announced Louis' band, Harry cheered like the loyal boyfriend he was yet to become and Zayn cheered with him, there were a few calls from the rest of the crowd but everyone was just waiting for the live music to begin. They began with One Republic's Love Runs Out. Harry drank his beer all while staring up at Louis who stole a few glances at him as well. They played a couple more songs and Louis gave a shout out to Harry for coming which made him blush a deep red, not that any one else really cared. They took a break and Louis ate some nacho's with Harry and Zayn while they fussed over him for doing such a good job singing.

Louis was back on for another half hour, they did slow songs and fast songs, Harry was amazed by them really, but oh, so proud of his friend. Louis announced that they were going to be playing their last song, Sweet Home Alabama by Lynyrd Skynyrd and by then, the crowd was really into Louis and his band, they cheered them on and sang along to the lyrics. Harry stood up and sang his lungs out, but he was a little drunk and so was everyone else so they didnt really care. Louis was singing the bridge with as much might as his little lungs could will and Harry saw the passion in his face and fell in love with him just then. He got the flower crown Louis had made two weeks ago, one of his better ones, and he threw it up on stage. Louis saw it and shot him a glance.

"Put it on!" Zayn called.

"Yeah, put it on!" Another voice called. There were a couple more encouraging souls who dared him to put it on his head and Louis took a deep breath just before singing the last chorus at the height of the song and he whipped his beanie off, throwing it in Harry's direction just before picking the crown up from off the floor and putting it on.

"Yes!" Harry cheered. He was jumping up and down, smiling up at Louis who was still looking up into the sky as he sang his little heart out. The last chord of the song was played and the whole crowd began clapping and cheering them on. Louis pulled Harry up onto the stage, not that it was that hight up off the ground, and kissed him in front of everyone. This caused the crowd to cheer even more.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Harry Styles, owner of Styles' Flower Styles he makes nifty crowns like these," Louis held up the crown on his head, "For your special someone on their special day, so if youre ever in need of a florist, take my word for it, he's your guy. Thank you very much! Have a good night!" He waved to the audience before turning his attention back to Harry."Im sorry." He whispered, shoving the micophone away from them with his free hand, since his other one was still on Harry.

"Sorry for what!?" Harry screeched. "I havent had this much fun in ages!"

"It felt kind of forward bringing you up hear and kissing you and calling you my boyfriend and all."

"That was very forward of you, wasnt it? How rude."

"Oi, im apologizing."

Harry only smiled, and Louis leaned in to kiss it right off his face.


End file.
